THE ENCHANTED BANDE OF MERLIN'S KEEP
by katreve
Summary: Finally adding pt. III, thanks for the great reviews and I won't take so long with next part. GW boys are Merlin's apprentices in a battle against the Demon Clan; Zechs, Treize and Relena are on the wrong side this time. Yaoi, rating may change later..
1. Part I

Don't own…not making money….blah, blah….

Warnings:  Yaoi, violence, hints of NCS….maybe more later.  1,2,3,4,5 and Merlin are the good guys; 6 and 13 and Relena are baddies, so if that bothers you, don't read.  More characters may be added later.  WATCH OUT FOR THE FLITTENS.

Fantasy and magic are big, i.e., Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter.  This is just my attempt at both.  Didn't want to borrow from Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, but I've always liked Camelot and Merlin so….here it is.  For those that care, the word "Bande" is old French for troop or a group, (I wanted to use an old word form since this is set in medieval times.)   

THE ENCHANTED BANDE OF MERLIN'S KEEP

By Katreve

Part I 

A Black Unicorn with wings slowly wended its way through the night forest.  It blended  so well with the darkness, that only those that knew he was there were aware of his presence.  Even his hooves fell on the leafy forest floor silently.  His eyes were not black though, they shown like amethysts whenever a sliver of light would break through the shivering leaves of the forest to strike them.  The unicorn reached a clearing and stood waiting, looking up into the starlit moonless sky.

A rush of wings heralded the arrival of those he awaited….a Griffin, a Phoenix and a smallish Dragon, no bigger than the Unicorn.  They too were silent once they landed.  The Unicorn tossed his head as if in greeting, then the four creatures moved together as if to converse, yet no sound came from them….instead a strange glow began to radiate from their center and grow outward until it encompassed the entire clearing.  It was as if the magical creatures were now encased in a dome of flickering luminosity.

The creatures then began to change ….to shape shift.   Within moments four boys stood in place of the creatures.

Duo Maxwell, tossed his long braid much as he would have perhaps switched his long black tail while in his form as a unicorn.  His amethyst eyes still gleamed just as they had a moment before.  He put his hands out as the others reached theirs to him.

Heero Yuy, a few minutes before in the form of a Phoenix, had serious deep blue eyes and chocolate brown hair giving no indication of the brilliant plumage he possessed just a moment before.  His hands met Duo's.

The former dragon, Chang Wufei, he of  the black hair and onyx eyes, also placed his hands on top of Heero's.

Trowa Barton, whose form had been the Griffin, was taller than the other three boys, his forest green eyes were hooded but he reached his hands out also so that all four boys' hands now were clasped together in greeting.

They as they dropped their hands they began to communicate telepathically.

**Any success tonight?**  Duo's thoughts sounded in the mind of his mates.

**No,**  Heero sent in return, **But they are gathering.  I feel it.**

**As do we all.** added Wufei.

**Treize and Zechs should surely have called all their kind by now…the conflict will begin soon.** Duo sent.

Trowa seemed lost in inner contemplation for a moment.  Then he sent his thoughts to the others, **Did you hear it tonight…the melody and the song?**

Duo nodded, **I did, the rest of you?**

**'Hn…** was Heero's sending but it was his affirmation.

**I wish we could find the musician.  His music is almost as if it is enchanted even as we are.** The tall-green-eyed boy thought to his mates..

**Though I am surely not enchanted as you four, I  play and sing to hopefully touch you somehow,** A soft sending from without their circle shocked all four boys.  But the sending continued, **I have watched all four of you for some days and nights now.  I have been afraid to approach you but feel I must.**

All four young mages stiffened with caution,….. these soft, gentle, almost sighing thoughts were telepathically transmitted from somewhere within the near bushes and trees of the forest that surrounded them.

They all turned their backs to one another, each facing a different direction of the compass….searching the dense dark forest.  The dome of light that encompassed them wavered a bit, it was for their protection from those they would fight and yet ….

**I am frightened, or I would not have dared disturbed you.  I am sorry, but I feel a threat of evil to come.**

"Who are you?" Heero spoke aloud now, and his tone was angry.  Who dared intrude on the Bande of Merlin's Keep?

A soft sound of a lute playing, the melody that all four had heard of late…it was a melody of the morning as it sighed awake, of birds that sang, of soft breezes….

But now it did not appease Heero's suspicion or anger, "Those we fight can appear as gentle creatures as your song tries to tell us you are.  But I do not trust one who does not show himself.  And may not trust you even if you do."

Duo's voice tempered Heero's edge, "Let us see you.  I know you are afraid."

"It **says** it is, whatever it may be." growled Wufei.  He too like Heero was suspicious.

Trowa kept his counsel, waiting.  The melody had touched him and he yearned to see it's source.

"I am sorry.  I see I have disturbed you greatly.  I sense your distrust, from at least two of you, and I understand.  You do not want me near you.  It is the same as the others.  I had hoped….but …I am sorry…I will leave.  Your anger and disbelief…it is my fault, for why should you trust me?"  The voice was fading even as the melody was.

"It's a trick, Zechs or Treize seek to distract us with a fey voice and melody." Wufei's voice was hard and cold.

"But how did his thoughts pierce our barrier and our minds?  How did he…." Trowa started.

But Duo acted.  With sudden movement he ran toward what he believed was the source of the sound.  He moved almost as silently and swiftly as he did in his form as a unicorn.

The leaves of the bushes surrounding the clearing barely made a noise as he passed.

The others waited until their heard and felt a sound of shock and fear.

Then Duo's voice cursing, "Stop you little hellion, calm down.  If you approached us you must have felt you needed our help, now you are fighting me."

As Duo's voice grew louder he moved back into the clearing and passed through the shimmering barrier.  He was carrying a struggling boy a little younger than their years of 16, and of smaller build and height.  In fact he looked thin and pale and his clothes were mere rags.  He had a lute slung over one shoulder so that as he struggled it kept banging against Duo, making it harder for him to hold onto the boy.  Suddenly the boy stopped his thrashing about and became still.

Duo cautiously set him down but kept a hold on his arms, though he tried to be gentle for the boy looked fragile in some way.  The waif had pale blonde hair and eyes the color of aquamarine gems. Those eyes now reflected the light from the magical dome of light surrounding them.  Though he was in rags he was fairly clean.  His eyes met Wufei's for an instant and then dropped as he cringed as if Wufei's deep scowl had struck him a blow.  

Trowa walked forward and bent to raise the boy's chin, "Little one, as Duo said, you sought us out.  Why now do you fight us and try to run away?"

"You…two of you do not want me here.  I only came because I had no other hope, but I understand why you who fight the evil ones cannot trust me.  I should have ….."

The boy shivered suddenly as if cold and seemed to shrink back against Duo who still held him from behind, "No one except the evil ones want me.  All others drive me away, believing I am cursed and I probably am.  I thought perhaps you, the enchanted ones of Merlin's keep, would help me to understand what I am, how I can read thoughts and feel things and why I …."

He stopped and his eyes grew wide and fearful as his shivering grew into shudders that wracked the frail frame, "They are coming for me.  Now.  Let me go, I must hide."  He started to pull away from Duo.  

But Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero had also sensed a flight of the dark ones approaching.  Heero raised his hands and in an instant had shape shifted to his Phoenix form.  Duo moved back as Heero swooped over and covered the boy with his wings.  Within seconds the other three had also changed into their enchanted forms.  They kept the barrier of magic surrounding the clearing in place.  The evil ones could not surmount that barrier for now, but all four knew that they could not keep the barrier in force for an extended period of time.

Two handsome creatures flew and landed at the edge of the clearing just beyond the barrier's perimeter.  Both were human in form except for their wings, one with ginger hair and striking blue eyes while the other had shoulder-length white hair and eyes of ice-blue.  Their wings, however, were similar to those of bats and for all their beauty, their minds were pits of black malevolence.  Many of their minions were with them, though the numbers in no way represented the Demon Clan in full force.  But for Zechs and Treize to be there, this was no ordinary quest or searching for souls to claim for their evil dominion.

The creature with the white hair, Zechs, moved forward and nodded almost graciously to the four within the clearing.

"We are looking for a cast-off boy.  The villages and towns have thrown him out saying he is cursed.  We have seen him but he slipped away from us.  We have claim to him for it is said that his curse is evil.  Our last report was that he was seen and heard in this area.  He plays a quite charming lute and is …."

"I cannot believe," Heero, in his Phoenix form, interrupted, "that a mere cast off from the villages would interest the leaders of the Demon Clan to the extent that they themselves must lead the search.  Surely some of your lesser underlings could have handled the task."

Treize now stepped up beside his companion, "We are just trying to gather all the souls that belong to us before our upcoming …..altercation.  You four have been patrolling for weeks and practicing your magical and real battle arts.  We know you will fight us as we endeavor to expand our dominion over these lands.  But now, this moment, it is not time for us to engage in battle."

Duo stepped forward switching his tail in annoyance, "Well then get back to where you came from.  These are not your lands, nor will they fall under your dominion as long as we can oppose you.  These lands are under our protection.  As well as any souls….cast off  from the towns and villages or not."

"The boy belongs to us." Zechs eyes glowed red suddenly.  "He is near, very near.  He has been in hiding, terrified…as he should be.  If you keep him from us…."

"You'll what?'  sneered Wufei, "you'll fight us?  So what is that to us, we are ready at any time."

A minion suddenly approached and spoke into Treize's ear.  Treize listened and then turned his head back to peer at the enchanted creatures who were his enemies.  

"The child is not anywhere outside of your circle of magic, therefore, since we sense his nearness, he must be within it.  With you.  You shouldn't be protecting him,  he does not belong to you.  His people have given him to us."

"Come and get him if you think he is with us." Taunted Duo praying that if the demons did decide to attack, that the barrier would hold for only three could fight without hindrance.  Heero was protecting the little golden one as Duo now thought of him, and would be hard put to fight at full strength and keep the boy safe too.  Nonetheless, Heero, who only moments before had been suspicious and angry with the child had now clearly shown that he intended to protect him.  And it was if they all had come to the same conclusion….the young boy's eyes spoke the truth…he was not a demon or a threat.  But to the Demon Clan he must be important or they would not seek him with such determination and with….Duo looked at Zechs and Treize again….and with lust.  The last realization snapped something in Duo's mind and with a cry he reared, his hoofs and magical horn striking lightning out through the barrier toward Zechs and Treize.

Trowa and Wufei were caught off guard by Duo's sudden offensive attack but they joined in immediately.

Wufei lifted off and breathed fire of his own as he turned in mid-air to cover the opposite side of the clearing where he had sensed other demons had been gathering.  

With a roar of defiance Trowa also lifted himself in his Griffin form and his call cast waves of vibrations throughout the forest and sent demons scurrying from the sound which could burst their minds if they were too close.  

The magic barrier suddenly dropped as Zechs and Treize screeched out their call to battle and launched their own attacks of bolts of reddened energy beams.  

Heero scooped the boy up immediately and took flight.  He felt the boy still shuddering within his smaller wings, his larger ones carrying them away as swiftly as he could.  He had to secrete him somewhere safe and get back to the battle to help his mates. 

But as suddenly as the battle had started, Zechs and Treize called it off.  A number of their lackeys had already fallen at the fury and suddenness of the attack which Duo had set in motion.

As the lesser demons took flight away, Zechs and Treize rose into the air also and hovered.

They faced the three boys who held to their enchanted forms and who also floated in the air glaring with eyes of amethyst, emerald and onyx fire at their adversaries.

Treize said nastily, "The cast-off child is ours, we will take him eventually."

"Not for any of what you have in mind….you filthy…." Duo's voice was cut off as Treize's evil laugh sounded,

 "Oh that's just a side benefit, one which we intend to enjoy to the fullest.  He was cast off because of his curse.  We want to make use of that too.  If you intend to try and keep him, be warned, we consider him to be our property.  And we always claim our property in the end."

"Are you trying to frighten us?  He is cursed you say?  That child may have been told he is cursed, may have been driven from his own kind, but a curse can be made into a blessing if handled well.  And I, for one, find it hard to believe such a gentle creature who can play and sing so beautifully is cursed at all or that he belongs to you."  Trowa's words were spoken with a certainty.

"Or ever will….."  Heero was back, the boy no longer in his possession, but the other three knew he would be safe wherever Heero had left him.

"Well then, let the battles begin, not just for the lands we seek, but for that boy." Treize snarled and then he and Zechs lifted into the air and banked sharply and were gone.

The Four settled back to earth slowly.

Duo tossed his shining black mane and spoke to Heero, "So you think we can trust him now?  What happened to your suspicions?  He could still be a decoy planted by the demons….or could he?"

"Stop taunting me, Duo.  We all saw his eyes, there was no guile there.  And when I touched him I was doubly sure.  He is in the cave on the ridge near here.  I spell warded the entrance for both protection and camouflage.  But one of you needs to seek out Merlin and bring him as quickly as possible.  The boy is ill and is burning with fever.

"I'll go…." Said Trowa and his Griffin form took to the sky.

"Hurry, dawn is not far off," called Duo, "and though it will keep the Demon Clan at bay, you will not be able to keep your form then either."

Trowa's voice floated back, "Of course I know that Duo.  Now the rest of you go and care for our little one."

Duo snorted in what sounded very much like a chuckle and glanced back at Wufei and Heero.

"Hn…"  was Heero's typical response while Wufei merely shook his head as he questioned. "Our little one is it now?"

"Apparently so." Duo chuckled once again as he and the other two winged creatures lifted into the air and flew swiftly to the cave where Heero had hidden the boy.

TBC…..

  
  



	2. Part II

See Part I for disclaimers, warnings, etc.

THE ENCHANTED BANDE OF MERLIN'S KEEP

By Katreve

Part II 

The small pale blonde boy leaned against a stone within the cave where he had been secreted by the Phoenix.  He tried to rest, but he felt ill and weak, and found it difficult to get comfortable.  Finally with a sigh, he lay down, curling up at the base of the stone.  He was glad the Four had taken him in.  The anger and suspicion he had felt from the ones called Heero and Wufei had frightened him.  Their feelings were powerful, even though the two usually tried to present masks of indifference to others.   Deep inside they both were cauldrons of emotion that they tried to keep suppressed.

The boy smiled slightly to himself as he thought of Duo….now he let his emotions be shown though sometimes he hid what he was really feeling.  And Trowa, he was quiet and thoughtful, but still the emotions ran deep within him also.  

He knew these Four from his watching.  He had played for them, hoping they would hear and apparently they had.  He realized that the enchanted Bande were bound together by more than just magic and common purpose in fighting the evil ones.  He knew the four boys loved each other deeply.  That too had concerned him, that they may consider him  in someway to be a be a threat to their deep bindings of love.  But why should he interfere with their closeness and love, he was only looking for their protection.  Wasn't he?    The boy sighed as exhaustion clouded his thoughts.  The four were so beautiful, both in their enchanted forms and in their human forms…so very ….beautiful….

He slipped into a restless sleep….

The beautiful forms changed in his mind's eye, they became two tall creatures, one with ginger hair and one with palest platinum….eyes of blue and ice.  They looked into him….hissing words sounded, "You will be ours….run….hide…no one will save you.  You are cursed …."

The boy tossed and moaned feverishly in what was now a nightmare as long tapered fingers reached for him, the nails sharp and the evil smiles on the handsome faces burning into his heart. "No….don't….please…..   NO….." he cried out in terror.

Then it was if he was lifted into safety, into warmth and security and a blessed coolness bathed his brow and face.  He choked back his cries and struggles.  He was too weak anyway to struggle much longer and sank into that comfort….

Duo held the boy as Heero wiped his face with a cloth dipped in cool water held in a small stone bowl.  Duo murmured words to the boy, words that were soothing and reassuring,  "Shhhh , little one.  Help is on the way and we will take care of you now."

The boy in his arms had relaxed at his words and  the cool cloth that passed over his brow and face  soothed him further.  

Heero set down the bowl and cloth and moved to dip some of the water into a stone cup from the spring that bubbled up from the ground in the back of the cave.  He came back and bent to hold the cup to the boy's lips.

"Here child, drink…."  Heero's words woke the boy just enough that he took the cool water into his mouth and swallowed gratefully.  As he dropped his head back into the crook of Duo's arm as he lay on his lap, he murmured,

"Not a child…not …a …."  Then his words faded as he passed to sleep again.

Heero almost smiled.  

Wufei leaned nearby against the cave wall.  His arms were crossed and he watched his two mates' ministrations quizzically.  He too believed the boy was guileless but Duo and now Heero seemed to be quickly growing very attached to him.   And Trowa had been fascinated by him from the beginning.  Wufei smiled slightly, he trusted his mates and loved them with all his heart and he was not jealous of their attention to the boy.  He just wondered where it all came from so suddenly.  Heero had been even more suspicious than he himself was originally, but now Heero seemed to want to do more than just protect and help the boy.  He knew his mates too well not to notice, he looked closer at the young one in Duo's arms.  He was a beautiful boy, for all he was too thin and was sickly right now.  Pale blonde hair fell over his brow and eyes and even though Heero had brushed it aside, it fell back stubbornly.  The face was boyish and yet aristocratic in some fashion.  It was hard to believe he was a poor cast-off child.  No…not a child…he had said.  Wufei shook his head, the boy did not want to be thought of as helpless and weak, and yet right now he was both.  

A sound came from the entranceway of the cave and Wufei looked up to see Merlin enter with Trowa behind him.  

Merlin nodded quickly at Wufei but his eyes were fixed on the other three, especially on the boy in Duo's arms.  He bent near as Heero moved to give him room.  Trowa had explained all that had taken place earlier.  Now dawn had broken and the sun's rays were just slanting into the cave.  They touched the boy's hair and form and his hair shown golden as Duo had thought of him the night before.

Merlin passed his hand over the boy's body from head to toe and then back up again, finally laying his hand on the boy's head.  Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated.  After some moments he removed his hand and stood.  He turned to the other three  while Duo smoothed the golden hair back into place almost tenderly.

"What do you, my apprentices, feel from this child?"

"He says he is not a child," Wufei spoke with a tiny smile playing on his face.  "And we originally, at least Heero and I, were suspicious of him.  But once we saw his eyes we knew he was innocent."

"He plays the lute and sings beautifully," interjected Trowa.

"He is telepathic and also there is something else, he seems to sense other things too,"  added Heero.

Duo spoke from the floor where he sat against the cave wall holding the boy, "He was cast off by his own kind.  They say he is cursed and as I am sure Trowa has told you, Treize and Zechs want him.  But they want him for more that just whatever powers he may have….I know this….I saw it in their eyes.  And I will be cursed and cast into the pit myself before I let them touch him," Duo's voice had become so intense as he spoke his final words that they all turned back to look at him.

Merlin watched Duo and then nodded.

"He is empathic and well as telepathic.  He senses and feel emotions very strongly.  That is probably why he tried to run away after approaching you.  Your anger and distrust, Wufei and Heero, frightened him.  He is cast off from the villages and towns, but he probably ran from them also.  If he felt hate or suspicion or anger from others he would have left of his own accord.  But I have no doubt they drove him out too.  I saw in his mind a number of people chasing him.  His music is beautiful as you say, Trowa.  But the common people feel it is not of this world, they fear it as they fear the unknown.  And…."

Suddenly three tiny creatures fluttered into the cave and interrupted Merlin's words.  They flew around for a few seconds and then alighted on the boy, one on top of his head, and two in his lap where they curled up prettily.

Merlin laughed, "Flittens.  I have not seen flittens in many an age…"

The creatures were tiny kittens with butterfly wings.  One was pure white with wings of iridescent shades of violet and pale rose. Another was striped in dark brown with copper shading, her wings were black and golden orange.  The last was a calico with tiny white paws, and her wings were of soft grays and cream.  They started to purr where they settled and Merlin seemed to listen to them and finally nodded once again.

"Yes, thank you, my dears.  We did not know his name.  And yes we will take care of him now."

"Flittens…"  Duo smiled at the creatures, "I thought they were just myth…"

"They have been gone for some time, but these three seem to returned and attached themselves to our guest.  They say their names are Aria,  Rose and  Tiger Lily.  And our young guest who gave them their names is called Quatre."

"Quatre….Kat…." mused Duo.  

Merlin moved to spring in the back and took one of the stone bowls that sat on a shelf-like rock.  He filled it with a little water and then pulled a small bag from the sack that was thrown over his shoulder.  From the bag he removed a portion of herbs and added them to the bowl.  He swirled the contents together and then walked back to bend next to Duo and his charge.

"Quatre, wake up again….drink this.  It will help with the fever."

Quatre eyes blinked open and he looked into Merlin's face for the first time.  He did not seem surprised or frightened, but smiled as Merlin held the bowl to his mouth.  He drank all the contents and then scrunched up his face.

  
"It tastes foul," he said weakly but distinctly.

Merlin laughed, "It does, but it will help you."

Merlin stood and watched as Quatre's face lit up on spying the flittens in his lap.  He moved one hand to stroke the two there with gentle fingers and then reached his other hand up to his head and Aria , the calico, moved to land on it delicately.  

"I missed you tiny friends," he murmured.  The flittens purred louder.  

Merlin turned to the others.  "We need to move him to warmer quarters.  He should rest in a proper bed.  And after he sleeps a while longer, he needs a proper meal.  I am going to transport us all to my castle.  Gather around…"

The boys moved near Merlin and he raised his staff and spoke the magical incantation.

A moment later the cave was empty and silent except for the small gurgling of the spring at the back of the cave.

Quatre awoke just as the sun was starting to edge itself toward the hills in the West.  He was ensconced in a soft bed.  He sighed with pleasure and burrowed down into the blankets and soft sheets hugging a pillow more closely to his head.  His tiny flittens complained at being disturbed by his movements.  They had been curled in different places on his body, except for Aria who liked to sleep in his hair.

Suddenly memory returned…and Quatre sat up.  He looked down at the cotton nightshirt that covered him and then around the room.  The flittens fluttered down to sit on the bed and regard him curiously.   Quatre felt much better he realized and he was hungry.  He moved his hand to his stomach as it growled ominously.  

The sound of a door opening made him look up.

Duo all but bounced in with a cheerful smile spread across his face, "Well, Kat, you look better now.  Good to see you up."

Quatre returned his smile and spoke in his quiet voice, "Thank you Master Maxwell."

"No…No…it's Duo.  Never Master Maxwell."  Duo held up his finger and shook his head to emphasize his words.

"Alright…uh…Duo."  

"Look, Kat," Duo moved over to a chest and opened it.  Inside were clothes the likes of which Quatre had never seen, or at least he did not ever remember such finery.  

Of course the four boys and Merlin were dressed well.  Merlin wore his High Mage robe.  Each of the boys seemed to prefer certain colors in their clothes.  Duo was dressed  in black, with simple white ruffles at his neckline and the ends of his sleeves.  

Quatre threw back his blankets and started to hop out of the bed to look more closely at the clothes in the chest, but he moved too fast and dizziness overtook him.  Duo caught his arm to steady him and held on as Quatre walked more carefully to the chest.

"These are not for me."  Quatre could not believe it.

"Yes, you cannot come to supper in your night shirt can you?"  

Quatre shook his head, still unbelieving.

The flittens fluttered around the chest as if examining the clothes.  

"Of course if you do not feel strong enough, you can have supper served to you in bed,"  Heero's voice caught Quatre's attention.  Heero stood leaning in the doorway, his arms and legs crossed as he barely smiled at the blonde boy.  Heero was dressed in dark blue, the color matched his eyes.  

"I….I think I can come to supper.   I am hungry."  Quatre put his hand to his stomach again as it growled once more in a demanding tone.

Duo laughed and threw his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Sounds like someone is making its wants known.  And you need to put some meat on your bones.  You are far too thin."

Heero moved into the room now and over to the chest.  

"What will you wear little one?"  Trowa and Wufei were coming into Quatre's room behind Heero.  It was Trowa's quiet voice that had spoken.  

Quatre fingered the clothes, the material was so soft.  There were various colors, and it was almost too much for the cast-off boy to understand.  Such a wealth of warmth and friendship all of a sudden…and …love?

Tears burned behind his eyes, he had not hoped for this much.  Just for a little help, some assurance of safety ….even if they had stuck him in a shack somewhere….as long as he could not be found by the evil ones.  This was so much more.

Quatre put his hand to his face and closed his eyes to try and stop the tears.  He had told them he was not a child.  

Duo's steadying arm around his shoulder gave him a gentle squeeze as he spoke softly, "Why don't you wear the vest of tourmaline, it matches your eyes, and with it the shirt of cream silk.  We'll leave you to get dressed.  Just come out when you are ready.  We'll be just down the passage and will show you to the dining hall."

When Quatre lowered his hand and opened his eyes, the room was empty and the door was just closing gently.

He took a deep breath and reached for the vest and shirt that Duo had suggested.

When he appeared a few moments later, Trowa caught his breath.  Color was just returning to the pale boy's cheeks and the clothes he wore set off his hair and eyes wonderfully well.  Trowa was dressed in dark green.  He glanced over at Wufei to see him eyeing the boy as well.  Wufei was dressed in darkest red.  

Duo grinned broadly.  Quatre was a sight to behold and he truly was golden now.  The late evening sunlight broke through the leaded panes of the upper windows and seemed to shine even brighter on the boy.  

Heero let himself finally realize that this boy was more than he had ever expected.  He did not know why he had hesitated before but now he could hardly take his eyes off Quatre as he moved shyly toward the Four.

Duo took the boy's hand and kissed it, "Beautiful….."

Quatre frowned slightly and blushed as he cast his eyes down.  How could these handsome boys think he was good to look on, there could be no comparison.  

But Duo kept his hand in his as he started to talk cheerfully and he led him down the passage and into a great dining hall.

Merlin awaited them there, sitting at the head of the table.

The boys took their seats, Duo made sure Quatre was next to him and Trowa sat on his other side.  Merlin smiled at his charges.  Quatre was captivating the Four even though he was still far too thin.  Even so he looked much better this evening, Merlin's herbal potion had worked well.

"Where are your companions, Quatre?" Merlin asked as he passed the first dish to Wufei.

"I told them to stay in the room.  But, may I take them some food later?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"Of course."  Merlin smiled,  "And flittens can be distracting at the supper table.  They are so busy and love to get into mischief."

Quatre nodded and watched as Duo heaped a huge portion of food onto his plate, 

"Huh..Master Max…Duo…that is too much."

"No, no you must eat."  Duo insisted.

"Actually," Wufei interjected, "he has had little food for a while.  He should not overdo it the first meal.  He is wiser than you Duo in telling you to go lightly."

"Oh…." Duo frowned slightly, "of course."  He scooped some of the food off Quatre's platter and onto his own.  "I just love to eat Kat, so I guess I thought you would want to also."

"It's alright …Duo.  Thank you."  Quatre smiled.

Merlin sat back,  //A charming and beautiful smile as well,  I wonder….//

But he let his thoughts slide away as he joined in conversation with his apprentices and guest.  However, Quatre said little…he seemed in awe of the others and was shy as well.

After the meal was cleared away, the boys and Merlin moved into the nearby front hall to be close to the fire.  The four boys knew the time drew near for them to began their nightly patrol in their enchanted forms, but Trowa had left for a moment and then returned with something in his hands.

It was Quatre's lute.  However, it did not look the same, for Trowa had polished it at some time during the day.  He handed it to Quatre, 

"After I rested today, I cleaned up your lute a little.  I love music and yours is so beautiful.  Could you play and sing for us before we must go out tonight?"

Quatre blushed but took the instrument carefully from Trowa's hands.  He ran his fingers over it and tears came to his eyes again.

"You…you all…have been too kind.  I ….how can I thank…."

"By playing for us, little one," Trowa gently placed his hand on Quatre's cheek.

Quatre could not speak further but nodded and then finally moved to seat himself.

He began to play the lute softly, a new melody they had not heard before.  It sang of tender nights and sweet flowers scenting the air.  But Quatre did not sing, for his voice was choked with his emotions for now.  He felt caring from all those near him.  And that care and all they had done for him moved him beyond words.  He put his feelings into his playing.  The melody rose and fell and surrounded them as if it was a spell….and touched them all.  Even Merlin, who was many years old, did not believe he had heard such pure music before.

When the melody ended, Quatre sighed and just hugged the lute tightly to his body.

Duo rose and moved to kiss him gently on the hair,  "Thank you little Kat.  We must go now.  But we will see you tomorrow."

Quatre nodded then looked up.  His eyes met Duo's and then he turned them to each of the others, "Please be safe…please come back."

Heero stood also and Wufei and Trowa followed his lead. 

"Not to worry little one, we will return.  And you are safe with Merlin,  sleep well." Heero actually smiled at him.  

The four boys moved away out of the great hall.  In a few moments sounds of powerful wings lifting into the air were heard.

Quatre sighed again and sank back into the chair, closing his eyes and praying for the safety of his new friends, he felt he loved them all even now.  But all he could be to them was a friend and it was enough.  They had each other, they were soul mates and he had so much more than he had ever had before and he was content.

Some time later Merlin carefully removed the lute from the sleeping boy's arms and laid it aside.  He picked up the boy and carried him to bed.  He supposed he would have to feed the flittens himself.  Merlin smiled….

TBC…


	3. Part III

THE ENCHANTED BANDE OF MERLIN'S KEEP

By Katreve

Part III

Quatre awoke suddenly and sat up with a small cry as he clutched at his heart.  What was this?  It hurt….his heart hurt.  The pain faded slowly but the certainty that something was very wrong remained.  He threw back the blankets and jumped from the bed.  

His flittens flew into the air at his first cry upon awakening and now hovered near.  They purred almost frantically trying to reassure and comfort the boy, they sensed his fear and pain.  Aria even tried "talking" to him in breathless little mews.  She always was singing, hence the name he had given her.

Quatre hesitated and then took a deep breath and let his eyes slip shut.  He steadied himself and then opened his eyes and smiled softly at his fluttering companions,

"Relax my tiny flittens.  I did not mean to worry you so.  It's just I feel something dreadful has happened and to someone close…." He frowned to himself.  Who was so close to him now?  But, of course, those who had taken him in…those beautiful, enchanted ones….

He turned swiftly and ran from the room, his feet bare, dressed in his nightshirt.  He seemed to know the way, though how he had no idea.  He had only been introduced to  a few places in the castle.  And Merlin's castle was indeed vast, boasting numerous rooms and halls, towers and turrets.

He found himself climbing stone stairs into a high tower.   He stopped at the top for a moment to catch his breath, he was almost dizzy with his hurrying.  But then he moved again, out onto the balcony.

Merlin was standing close to the balustrade.  Quatre quietly approached and stood near the tall, white-haired wizard.

The sky was alight with fire, lightning, reddened beams of energy and from far off there were roars and sounds of battle.  

Merlin had noted the approach of the little one long before he had arrived at the top of the tower.  He sensed the boy's distress and once again knew that this young, fey creature had a deep bond with his apprentices.   He lay his hand on the thin shoulder and felt the trembling beneath the light, cotton nightshirt,

"You should not be out in the night air, Quatre.  You were sick with fever but a short time ago."

Quatre leaned against the balustrade and spoke,  "Heero is hurt….he …..he…..tried to destroy himself in his own flames to keep the evil ones from getting through from the East.  The Demon Clan's leaders, those who call themselves Treize and Zechs, have concentrated their efforts from that direction and they battle there also.  They have enough demons working from the other points of the compass to engage Duo, Wufei and Trowa so that they cannot render aid to Heero."

The boy seemed to wilt after his speaking and Merlin bent and picked up the frail form and clasped him close, as you would a child in arms.

"You see and know too much for one so young, Quatre."

"Not so young, I am fully 15 years, not so much younger than those who have allowed me to be their friend."

"No, they are more than your friends, more than brothers to you.  You are the fifth child I have been searching for since I first took in the four.  You came to us, because in all my searching I could not find you.  But you are untrained and in frail health right now.  It is too much for you…."

"No," Quatre shivered still within Merlin's arms, "I must help…but I …"

"Hush, little one, it is almost dawn and the battle will wane shortly.  I have sensed Heero's pain also, and we, the four and I, will help him.  You must not be anxious, you are yet too weak."

Quatre took a deep breath, he did feel drained of energy…but he also was impressed that Heero needed his help badly.  He did not know for sure but he knew he could help, perhaps even heal.  He reached out with all his strength and sent his thoughts into the night.

**Bring Heero home…Trowa you are closest.  Go….before he dies….***

It was all he could do for now and faintness overwhelmed him.  Quatre let himself sink into the welcome cocoon of blackness….

Trowa carried the still form of Heero into the castle as the sun peeked over the eastern horizon.  Duo and Wufei followed him, not speaking.  They were all battered for the battle had been fierce.  None of the Enchanted Four had expected such a violent assault so soon.

Duo frowned, his thoughts lost deep in reflection.  Zechs and Treize were determined to claim the golden child called Quatre.  And they had unexpected and new assistance from another powerful source of magic.  A source that was unfamiliar to him, but Merlin would probably be able to recognize it.  Duo's mind flashed back to just a short time before at the powerful sending they had all received.   They had all felt when Heero tried to destroy his foes with flames of such power and ferocity that he had injured himself severely as well.  But none of them had realized just how badly he was wounded until the sending from Quatre.  Quatre had known and Trowa had pulled Heero out in time as he and Wufei had defended Trowa's Northern point as best they could, while still covering their own Western and Southern areas.  They had been successful mainly due to their fury and the approaching dawn had weakened the demons' attack.

Duo brought his thoughts back from wandering as he watched Trowa lay Heero gently on the divan in Merlin's great hall.  

Merlin stood nearby, a frown gracing his usually temperate features.  He moved closer and stood next to Heero, then he held his hands over the prone form and closed his eyes in meditation.  A soft light seemed to emanate from his hands and it trickled down and then covered Heero's body.

The three other boys watched carefully…but something was nagging at all three of them.

Merlin's frown of concentration deepened, and he spoke as he continued to attempt to ease Heero's pain and wounds, "There is a new and mysterious magic here, a power I cannot gainsay until I discover its source and workings.  Though it is familiar.  But for the present, it is rendering my ministrations useless."

When Merlin pulled the shaft of light back into himself and stepped back, Trowa, usually so quiet, spoke for all three,

"Quatre?"  

Merlin glanced up and hesitated.  How did the three sense that the fragile child could help?  But then he too had discerned that the little one had powers that they only had begun to discover.  Powers that the boy himself was probably unaware of, until they were needed.  Finally Merlin responded to his apprentices, "He is asleep, he is still too weak to help, he did all he could earlier in his sending to you and…"

"No…I did not…" the gentle cadence of Quatre's voice broke into Merlin's discourse.

Quatre approached.  He was no longer in his nightclothes but had dressed himself in a blue that came close to matching Heero's favorite color.  He was pale but his sea green eyes flashed with a deep resolve and certainty of purpose.  His flittens fluttered near him as he looked up at Merlin,

"I can help him, and I feel I must do no less." 

"Quatre," Merlin warned, "it is too soon…"

"I have to do this, Master Merlin. I…love him, I love them all, even if they are too bound together to love me the same way."

Duo moved quickly to stand in front of Quatre as he turned to Heero, "No, little one, we will not let you harm yourself and Heero would not wish it."

Quatre's eyes seemed to flame brighter as he gazed into amethyst orbs, "Please, Duo, let me pass."

Duo watched him for a moment and then reached to lay his hand against the boy's cheek,  "Then take my strength also…."

And Duo's hands moved to the boy's shoulders as he drew the small form close and placed his lips softly on Quatre's.

Quatre's breath caught at the feeling that invaded all his senses.  Duo was kissing him and he could not fathom it, but he also could not help but respond to the love and warmth that hummed along their connection.  Quatre hardly realized it when his hands had risen to bury themselves in chestnut hair and that he returned the kiss.

When Duo broke the kiss and moved aside, Quatre blinked and then focused again.

He felt Trowa's hand on his arm and said, "That's enough, you are all too worn from battle, you need to save yourselves.  Duo, thank you, but now you must rest."

Duo had in fact felt as if the otherworldly child had touched him inside and pulled something from him but had also given him something in return.  Duo sat down nearby and felt Wufei sit next to him and envelop him in his warm embrace.

Trowa now sat on his other side and took Duo's hand as they watched Quatre walk to where Heero lay.  Merlin stepped back, this was beyond his command now.  But he hoped that Quatre would not give all to the healing and be diminished beyond return.  Merlin knew the boy would not hesitate to give all, even his life, but he trusted that Heero would not let him, that is if Heero became aware in time and pushed the boy back.  Only Heero could stop him now.

Quatre knelt at Heero's side and took one hand in both his.  His eyes gazed into the face of the almost lifeless warrior before him.  Quatre moved one of his hands to place it on Heero's forehead while his other clasped Heero's cold one even tighter.  Quatre's eyes closed and he gave himself to pulling the hurting and damage from one of his loved ones.

Quatre began to glow with a golden light as a soft song flowed from his being, a melody of comfort, of warmth, of tenderness and caring.  The air seemed to radiate with the little one's fervor and desire to ease and heal.  The three young mages watched and their own aches and weariness seemed to ease with the hearing of that sweet melody.

After a time, no one seemed to know how long, as time seemed unimportant in its passing….Heero's wounds began to fade …and just as slowly they reappeared on Quatre's form.   

Trowa felt jolted at the sight and yet he had somehow expected it.  Still, he felt Duo's indrawn breath of fear that echoed in his own heart, fear for their little golden angel.   Wufei tensed….how could such a fragile and delicate one withstand such wounds?

Trowa leaped forward and caught the falling boy as his hands left Heero and he crumpled to the floor.  Trowa pulled the boy close in his arms, cradling him and rocking him gently.

Heero's eyes snapped open.  His pain was gone.  He felt warm, safe and loved….loved supremely.  He sat up swiftly and looked down at Trowa rocking Quatre.  He knew immediately what had happened and he blanched at the blood on the still form in Trowa's arms.  That was his blood, his pain…

He growled, "How could you let him do this…if he dies…"

"We could not stop him, Heero," Wufei's saddened voice interposed gently,  "He would have it no other way."

"Heero…." Duo's broken voice tore Heero's eyes from the two on the floor before him to look into Duo's violet ones, now glistening with tears.

Duo pulled himself from Wufei's embrace and moved to Trowa's side to take Quatre's now bloodied hands in his and kiss them.  Heero dropped next to him and pulled Duo into his arms as Wufei now knelt and embraced them both.

With an abrupt and fierce cry, three flittens swooped down and tried to attack the four….to drive them back and away from Quatre….they did not seem to know what they were about but seemed to believe that it was the fault of one of these four, if not them all, that their dear Quatre lay bleeding and dieing.  Then just as quickly as that tiny, fiery fury had overtaken the small creatures, they seemed to realize their mistake.  They wormed their way in between the five boys and settled on Quatre in their accustomed places.  Their soft calls were filled with grief now.

The four had not even resisted the attacks of the flittens…they understood their grief and that the tiny creatures had acted under that urging…that refusal to admit that a loved one lay so close to death, that fury at their own inability to change or take back what Quatre had given.

Heero released Duo after a moment and reached for Quatre, "Please…." He said to Trowa and Trowa gently moved Quatre into Heero's arms, then enclosed Heero with his own.  Duo and Wufei moved also to embrace Heero and Trowa.

Heero's voice was permeated with his own grief and regret as he spoke oh so quietly into the golden hair, "I love you, our little one, …please come back." and he pressed his mouth softly against lips that were far too pale and cold.

TBC….


End file.
